Start
by AniFan xoxo
Summary: Cao Pi was five years old when his father gave him a bow. For KamenAnimeX.


_AN: this is for __**KamenAnimeX**__, and I'm bored. Okay? Disclaimer: don't own it. this story is** very** passive.  
_

_Rawr. I'm a dinosaur. Raaawrr. Dinosaur._

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Cao pi was five years old when his father gave him a bow.

Everything was so scary at that time, he didn't know what it is, didn't know what it was for nor why did his father placed it on his hand.

The boy just stared at it blankly, wondering about it, occasionally glancing to his sides, and finally gripping on the thing like it was his lifeline. He couldn't quite put it together, the thing was long- as tall as himself-, it just appeared as a wooden bent stick with a single string attached on both ends.

"It is your weapon." Cao Pi tensed as his father spoke, moving his mind gear more frantically in panic.

He knew about swords, spears, and things alike, they were heavy, sharp, and the definitely was made to do _some_ damage, it is too obvious. But this weapon, was not. Where are the sharp edges? And the strong men wielding them?

Cao Pi was anything but relieved when his father sighed. If more, he was terrified.

He was reluctant to look at his father eye to eye and ask. He did in the end, tough. Cao Cao gave him a look, _that look_ he gave the boy every time Cao Pi was expected to know or do _something_. He has done anything his father has expected him to do in the past, poetry, manner, language, politics, and such, never once he failed a thing, like a Cao supposed to be. Cao Pi knew better than ask.

Well, now the world just royally turned against him.

Perfect.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Cao Pi was eight years old when he mastered the bow.

Either he is ambidextrous or hardworking, weapons just came into him so easily, he was able to aim perfectly using either left or right hand. Horse riding came in the way as he learned Bowman ship. It was only natural. Then came swords, and spears, shield.

He, of course mastered them in no time. His father praised him as he struck his first target dead.

He didn't feel guilty at all.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Cao pi was ten years old when he followed his father, and brother into battle.

Well, it wasn't a pleasant memory to begin with.

He remembered fire, limp bodies on the ground, abandoned weapons scattered around, shower of arrows, war cries, blood. And his side losing. He was thrown onto the back of a horse, by someone, he couldn't really remember because the burning pain in his stomach wasn't easy to bear. The horse ran as far as it can, returning into a familiar area, taking Cao Pi's squirming figure on it, a small amount of living troops and generals trailing dust behind the horse.

Not long, Cao Pi heard about his brother's death, and his father's survival.

At that time, he wasn't sure what to feel.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

He was thirty-three years old When his father died.

It was inevitable. Really, it was unavoidable, even for the Hero of Chaos.

Cao Pi ran, forgetting about all pride he ever had as he bumped into several servants or soldiers. He couldn't care less about their terrified faces and humble pleas of forgiveness as he skidded in front of his father's room.

The door had never been so large.

It was positively laughing at him.

_Respect, Pi. Respect._ He opened the door, and bowed deeply, after, his father gestured him to come closer, and obey he did.

"Cao Pi." It came as a ragged breath, Cao Cao coughed, spitting blood onto his palm but the man didn't even seem to care. It sounded so weak, and pitiful, Cao Pi just couldn't see the man who stood bravely on battle fields, killing many, a man he respected so much right there. His father is now just a sickly man on his death-bed.

It is sad.

The ever-present emotionless face, however, stayed, perfectly masking the Wei leader's obvious pain. Cao Cao moved his neck to the side slightly, finding his son bowing before sitting nearby. He started "You must have known why did I called you here, son."

Cao Pi tensed, but nodded. "Yes, father."

"Then, I would not have much to say." Cao Cao stayed silent for a moment, thinking deeply, staring at the ceiling. _Is this the right choice? _Will_ this be a right choice?_ "I hereby announce you as my heir, Cao Pi, my second son. Lead Wei until the path, is clear."

It was merely a father's pride.

Cao Cao died.

XxxxX

Cao Pi stared at his father's peaceful, sleeping face. Hand laced together on top of the man's stomach. It was so familiar, like the man was still alive. Cao Pi watched the fire burned his father, slowly ripping off the pale white skin from the man's body, until nothing was left, bones reduced into dust.

Cao Pi realized one thing.

He will die, one day, some day he won't know nor predict.

He was _not_ ready.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Cao Pi was thirty three years old again When he looked down to all his citizens bowed for him from his throne.

It was an amusing sight, some looked so fearful, another was happy, or maybe didn't really care. Was it all for this? Did his father died, for this? For glory, and respect?

When the emperor strived for it, it seemed so high, so hard to achieve, so priceless, almost like trying to reach the heavens.

Now it was nothing more than a mere, child's dream.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Cao Pi was thirty nine when he died.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

_This story- is a complete, utter bul***it I made, okay? *laughs maniacally* ALL IS THE PRODUCT OF MY OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION... So don't sue me, hate me, or anything between because I don't know about Cao Pi's actual past 'kay? Hmm. I broke the mood._

-omake-

Cao Pi died, he shouldn't have been, yet, but instead, at the battle of Fan Castle he was killed, brutally. He expected hell, not a flash of "**GAMEOVER**" upon his corpse. It was some kind of, disturbing. "What the..." Cao Pi mumbled, looking around for somebody to explain, but he only founded a sentence written in fine printed words.

_"Now Loading..."_

Not long, he woke up again, at the start of the battle of Fan Castle.

"... What?" Then, that was the first time he noticed it, his body was moving by its own will, his sword was slashing his seemingly invisible allies- they did not die by his sword-, every body was moving so automatically. Occasionally there will be "Cao Pi killed 100 enemies!" the number may increase as he killed more. And a quote he would always say every time he killed an enemy officer, or take down bases.

Then it came down to him like a meteor.

"Is my life a _freaking_ Video Game?"


End file.
